Vidas Cruzadas
by Vick Moreira Cullen
Summary: O que acontece quando 5 deslumbrantes garotas conhecem 3 maravilhosos vampiros e 1 lobisomen de sorriso cativante? ;
1. Prólogo e Capítulo 1

**Prológo**

Bárbara, Lannes, Camilla, Thayane e Elyssar são melhores amigas e vieram do Brasil juntas, seus pais são empresários importantes e receberam uma proposta para se mudarem para os Estados Unidos. Como são filhas de empresários importantes e não iriam viver em cidades badaladas como New York ou Los Angeles , mas também não iam viver no fim do mundo igual a Forks. Elas foram morar em Rainytown, como o próprio nome já diz lá não era um lugar ensolarado. Tinha um shopping, umas três boates e aqueles de sempre, McDonald's, KFC, Star Bucks, Wal Mart, etc.

Elas foram morar em um condomínio. Ele era de alta sociedade, com mansões enormes, todas com carros importados na foram estudar numa escola particular, o Max Expector High School, uma escola muito moderna; sem uso de uniforme, vários monitores touchscreen para consulta de horários, salas, cardápios e etc, internet wi-fi em toda escola, tudo muito hi-tec .

**1. A Chegada.**

- Voltamos de novo para você. – Elyssar disse com os olhos brilhando. Elyssar conheceu o "quarteto fantástico" na Disney. Foi assim o início dessa grande amizade, elas tinham 10, 11 anos, na verdade Camilla tinha 10 anos e as outras 11 anos. Agora já tinham 16,17 anos e eram inseparáveis. Elyssar era a mais nova integrante do grupo, já as outras foram criadas juntas. Sempre estudando nas mesmas escolas, freqüentando os mesmo lugares, se mudando para os mesmos lugares e vivendo nos mesmo condomínios. Seus pais eram amigos dede antes delas nascerem. Então já viu, aquela velha história, inseparáveis. . Nem sonhavam que daqui a pouco suas vidas iriam virar de ponta cabeça.

- Um brinde para nossa nova vida. – Camilla ergueu seu drink.

- Um brinde. - ressaltou Thayane. Todas riram e ergueram seus drinks.

- TIM-TIM. – todas brindaram. Elas são as poderosas. Cada uma com a sua qualidade e sua beleza. Bárbara era a inteligente, tipo físico magrela. Seus cabelos castanhos vão até a cintura em leves ondas, ela tem olhos castanhos e era muito alta. Thayane, esperta e nada inocente. Branca azeda cheia de sardas no rosto, olhos castanhos, cabelo castanho escuro meio avermelhado, a cabelo até a cintura. Quase uma ruiva. Muito atribuída de dotes físicos. Se é que você me entende. Altura média. Camila era a caçulinha pegadora e madura. Uma mulata muito bonita, alta nem aparentava ter 16 anos, parecia ter uns 20. Cabelo ondulado, castanho escuro, olhos castanhos, cabelo um abaixo do ombro, acima da cintura. Mente, atitudes e corpo de uma adulta. Idade de adolescente. Elyssar, a fashionista era outra branquela com os cabelos castanho médio e lisos, alta, com alguns leves traços árabes. Elas eram muito bonitas, cada uma com seu tipo de beleza. Elas eram as poderosas.

Saíram do jatinho particular e foram direto para o carro que as esperava no aeroporto. Do aeroporto foram direto para seu condomínio e cada uma para as suas respectivas casas. No dia seguinte elas teriam aula elas precisam descansar.

Na casa, mas exatamente do quarto de bárbara, ela liga seu Macbook e entra no MSN e fala com a Camilla.

Bárbara  diz:  
Vc vai sair hj?

# Caamilla diz:  
ñ , e vc?

Bárbara  diz:  
Tô vendo.

# Caamilla diz:  
Eu tô mto cansada.

Bárbara  diz:  
Ah, vou ver c/ as outras

# Caamilla diz:  
Vou sair.

# Caamilla diz:  
Bj

# Caamilla diz:  
Xau

Bárbara  diz:  
Bj, xau.

# Caamilla está Offline.

Bárbara pegou o telefone e disse: - Vou ligar para Lannes. – sim, ela fala sozinha.

B: Alô  
L: Bárbara?  
B: Eu ê vai sair hoje?  
L: Não, vou ficar aqui arrumando as coisas para amanhã.  
B: Então tá. Beijo tchau.  
L: Tchau.

É pelo visto ninguém vai sair hoje, nem vou tentar as outras.

No outro dia...

Camilla:  
- Abrir cortinas. AHHH! Fechar cortinas, fechar cortinas.

Lannes:  
- Bom dia, Home Base.

Thayane:  
- Tô doida pra chegar na escola nova.

Elyssar:  
- Despertador idiota!

Bárbara:  
- Como será essa nova escola?

Elas se arrumaram e demoraram. Minha filha, elas são as poderosas, e a roupa do primeiro dia de aula, te define, pelo menos na primeira semana. Camilla colocou um suéter cinza de gola alta muito elegante, uma calça skinny jeans escura e um par de scarpam pretas. Elyssar colocou um casaquinho azul, aqueles que têm botãozão e gola. Uma calça jeans claro e um sapato de salto igualmente azul. Lannes colocou uma blusa de manga comprida branca e outra blusa por cima roxa. Uma calça jeans comum e tênis da Nike. Thayane colocou uma blusa rosa com capuz, era uma blusa bonita e diferente, as mangas eram rosa choque e o meio era rosa clarinho,que tinha bolso. Uma jeans calça azul marinha e um sapato de salto prata. E Bárbara colocou um suéter vermelho e uma calça skinny jeans normal, com uma sapatilha branca. Cada uma pegou seu carro e foram para escola. Bem, cada uma tinha seu carro, a Elyssar tem um volvo prateado, Bárbara tem um conversível BMW prata, Camilla tem um Audi prata, Lannes tem uma Ferrari vermelha e Thayane tem uma lamboghini dourada. São tão humildes ela né!? Dá até pena.

* * *

**N/A: Tá eu sei que o primeiro cap está horrível, mas pense bem, mê dê uma chance e concerteza no segundo cap essa fic te surpreenderá :)**

**Esse cap tá pekenininho mais o próximo estára maior, bem maior...**

Me desculpem qualquer erron de português.**Bem, que emoção *.* estou postando a minha fic !!**

**Eu sei que isso é chato e a maioria das autoras pedem; mais uma reviewzinha não custa nada (*.* aproveitem e realizem o sonho de uma pessoa, eu sempre quis responder um review *.* )**


	2. Volta as aulas

Oi, só pra avisar, comentários com "aspas" e em _itálico _significam os pensamentos dos personagens. Tá, ok? ;)

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**2. Volta as aulas.**

Estacionaram os carros um do lado do outro e como a escola era particular uma coisa muito rara nos Estados Unidos, os carros dela não eram dos mais deslumbrantes, mas chamavam atenção do mesmo jeito. Elas saíram poderozérrimas, sacudindo os cabelos e sorrindo. Elas andavam em bando, em uma do lado da outra. Todos olhavam para elas. E quem disse que elas se importavam. Tudo bem que Bárbara era tímida, mas quando se está entre amigas não tem isso. Elas entram na escola e foram direto para primeiro computador de consulta que viram. Elas teriam a maioria das aulas juntas. Elas deram um gritinho. Chamando mais atenção.

- Para todos os casos, eu nem conheço vocês. – disse Lannes fazendo um aceno com a mão.

- E nem eu. – completou Thayane.

Elas chegaram cedo e por isso resolveram andar para conhecer o colégio. Quando elas viram _eles._

- Oh my Gosh! – Camilla disse num sussurro.

Eles não eram lindos, eram perfeitos. Eram três, cada um com a sua beleza. E que beleza. Ui, ui, ui, ui, ui. Tinha o fortão, que era mais que gostoso. Muito musculoso, mas não era igual aqueles bombadões de academia. Ele era perfeito. Tinha pele pálida e olhos cor-de-mel. Um sorriso malicioso com covinhas, olhos, o nariz, a boca, as sobrancelhas, tudo em perfeita harmonia no seu rosto. Cabelo curto e escuro. Tinha um outro que era loiro que era menos musculoso e alto, mas não era retinho e baixinho não. Ele era loiro, seu cabelo era de um tom de mel. Ele tinha feições de anjo, cabelo cacheado, lábios desenhados, tudo dele parecia ser feito por um pintor renascentista. Ele parecia um anjo da capela sistina. Acho que nem isso, nem os anjos da capela sistina se comparavam com a sua infinita beleza. O último e nem por isso menos importante o meio ruivinho. Ele tinha um jeito meio menininho, devia ser o mais novo dos três. Apesar dessa aparência juvenil ele tinha traços marcantes. O rosto bem desenvolto, bem másculo. Não era tão musculoso com os outros dois, eram menor que o fortão e um pouquinho menor que o anjo, mais mesmo assim não ficava muito atrás quando o negócio era músculos. O seu cabelo era acobreado meio ruivo, não muito.O suficiente para confundir com castanho. Os três tem olhos cor-de-mel. E que imediatamente ficaram mais escuros.

Um vento vindo da direção deles fez os cabelos das meninas levantarem igual propaganda, deixando elas igual a divas divinas. E mandando o doce cheiro deles em direção a elas. Parecia um comercial de televisão. Elas lindas e maravilhosas passando e olhando eles e eles que estavam em uma mesa no pátio. Emmett estava sentado no banco de madeira e virado para o corredor, Edward estava sentado em cima da mesa com os pés no banco onde Emmett estava sentado e com os braços cruzados e Jasper estava em pé encostado na mesa e de braços cruzados. Eles acompanhavam elas com olhar e elas faziam mesmo. Elas passaram pelo corredor exposto e voltaram para o coberto.

- É impressão minha ou tive a visão mais linda da minha vida? – Camilla comentou impressionada.

- Eu também tive. - Elyssar disse ofegante.

- Idem. – Thayane estava nas nuvens e sem ar. Bárbara e Lannes nem tinham condições de falar. Elas pararam de andar e sentaram num banquinho. Estavam impressionadas. Em todos os seus anos de riqueza e glamour, nenhuma das meninas tinha visto tamanha beleza. Era um sonho, uma alucinação. Algo inexplicável mas que não podia ser real. O sinal tocou e elas ficaram igual a baratas tontas procurando a sala de aula. Entraram antes do professor então não estavam atrasadas. Lannes, Bárbara e Thayane, como eram de se esperar, estavam na mesma sala. Aula de História. Bárbara e Thayane se sentaram na mesma mesa para conversar. E Lannes ficou sozinha em outra mesa, atrás delas.

- Menina o que era aquilo? – Bárbara voltara a funcionar.

- Eu não sei, mas com certeza eu vou descobrir. – disse Thayane.

- Se conseguir o telefone de um deles pode me dar. – Lannes estava inclinada escutando toda conversa.

- Pode deixar amiga! – Thayane confirmou.

Então eles entraram. O fortão que se chamava Emmett e o loiro que se chamava Jasper. Eles passaram pela mesa delas e se sentaram lá atrás, os dois juntos.

- Meu deus! Aconteceu o que eu vi que aconteceu? – Lannes voltou a se inclinar para a mesa das outras.

- Os gostosões estão sentados atrás de nós. – Thayane falou um pouco alto demais para não ser escutado.

- Shhhhiu! Você quer que eles escutem. – Bárbara repreendeu-a.

- Mas ele são gostosos mesmo, qual é o problema? – Thayane se virou para trás e ficou olhando para os meninos. Eles perceberam que ela estava olhando e retribuiriam o olhar.

**Na mesa dos meninos**

- Jasper acho que ela gostou de você. – Emmett comentou com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

- Eu também. Ela não é perfeita? – Jasper com sua expressão boba apaixonada.

- Eu não acho. Eu prefiro a morena na outra sala.

- A branquela? – Jasper falava mais não tirava os olhos da Thayane que agora acenava pra ele.

- Não, a mulata. Aquilo é que é mulher gostosa. – Emmett mordeu o lábio inferior e apertou as mãos como se estivesse segurando alguma coisa e agarrando.

- Eu prefiro a ruivinha ali. – Jasper sorriu para Thayane.

**Enquanto isso na mesa das meninas...**

- Bárbara! O loirinho tá caindo na minha rede.

- É eu sei. Pelo jeito que você se insinuou né.

- Ah Bárbara deixa de ser santinha. Eu sei que você á doida pra dar pra um deles ou pra todos eles. – Thayane disse dando um leve empurrão em Bárbara.

- Ai Meldels! Você e sua mente pervertida!- Bárbara colocou a mão na testa e sacudiu a cabeça.

**Enquanto isso na mesa da Lannes...**

"_Thayane tá qui tá" _Pensou ela. Estava ela sentada com seu laptop prata aberto entrando em um site alheio. De repente chegou um menino nada tímido. Loiro, médio, que usava óculos tinha sardas. Cabelo curtinho e espetado. Não era lindo, mas não era de se jogar fora. Chegou e sentou do lado da Lannes sem nem pedir licença. Lannes estava entrosada no laptop dela e nem se importou.

- Oi, meu nome é Freud. É seu primeiro dia aqui?

- É. – ela respondeu seca.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Ana Carolina Lannes. – Ela disse indiferente.

- Animada para o primeiro dia de aula?

- Ai ,porque você faz tanta pergunta? Chispa daqui garoto. Saí! – ela tirou o olho do laptop e se virou para ele.

- Gracinha, você é linda. – Freud disse tentando fazer uma voz sexy.

- Garoto, você não me escutou! Eu mandei você SAIR DAQUI!

- Tá bom. Já entendi. – e saiu da mesa.

Enquanto Thayane...

Ligou o laptop e abriu o word e colocou na fonte 72:

Qual é o seu nome? - e ela se virou para trás.

Ele escreveu em uma caligrafia perfeita em seu caderno:

Jasper, e o seu?

E ela novamente digitou:

Thayane. – o professor entrou na sala e ela digitou: Depois a gente se fala. – ela virou para trás de novo e piscou.

**Mesa da Lannes:**

- Ainda bem que aquele chato saiu daqui. – ela disse baixinho.

- Oi, com licença, posso me sentar aqui? _"Mais um."_ –Pensou Lannes. Jacob passou a mão pelos cabelos em uma cara acidentalmente sexy. Ela se virou com a boca aberta pronta para dizer um monte de desaforos, mas quando viu ele com aquele sorriso colgate e com aqueles cabelos negros emoldurando seu rosto até o queixo, ela fechou a boca e abriu de novo para falar:

- Claro que pode. _"Não só pode, como deve."_ - ela deu um sorriso doce e delicado. Ele se sentou ao lado dela e ela ficou encantada, mas não demonstrou.

- Sr. Black. Chegando atrasado mais uma vez. Péssimo exemplo para as novas alunas.

- Perdoe-me professor. – ele disse de cabeça erguida.

- As novas alunas podem se apresentar?

- Bárbara começa você. – Thayane sussurrou.

- Não, vai você eu estou morrendo de vergonha. – disse Bárbara rosada.

- Tá bom, já que você insisti.

- Qual das senhoritas irá se apresentar primeiro? – disse o Sr. Bigles. Thayane levantou a mão.

- Meu nome é Thayane Guimarães. Agora é a sua vez – ela sussurrou a última frase tão baixo que só a Bárbara poderia escutar.

- Meu nome é Bárbara Siqueira.

E Lannes que também estava morrendo de vergonha demorou um pouco para se pronunciar.

- Meu nome é Ana Carolina Lannes.

- Obrigado pela apresentação meninas. Agora vamos prosseguir com a aula. Bla, bla, blá...

**Na mesa da Lannes:**

- Qual é o seu nome? – Lannes disse baixinho pra ele.

- Jacob, e o seu é Ana Carolina.

- Pode me chamar de Lannes. – ela piscou para ele.

**Na mesa das meninas:**

- Que aula chata!- Thayane se manifestou.

- É mesmo, nem eu que gosto, tô suportando isso daqui.

**Na mesa dos meninos:**

- Eu ainda vou conseguir o telefone dela. – Jasper disse olhando Thayane.

- Eu preciso falar com aquela gostosa. – Emmett disse sério com a mão no queixo igual a estátua de Rodã.**[N/A**: Aquele cara que fica sentado pensando com a mão no queixo** ]**

- Emmett, você só pensa na forma física. Tem que se ligar no conteúdo também.

- Será que ela tem raio-x.

- ¬¬ Ninguém te merece.

- Mas todo mundo me quer. – Emmett sofre da síndrome do "Quem é o gostosão daqui? Sou eu...".

- Já sei! – Jasper deu um grito.

- Sobre o que Sr. Cullen? – o Sr. Bigles perguntou. Todos se viraram para ele.

- Nada de muito importante. Só um vírus que tinha aqui no computador. Já descobri como tirar. – ele terminou com um sorrisinho sem graça. Todos voltaram a sua atenção, ou melhor, a cabeça para o quadro.

Jasper se levantou da mesa e andou pela fileira toda e deixou um papelzinho na mesa da Thayane. Saiu da sala.

**Na mesa das meninas:**

- Ah meu deus! Bárbara do céu! Ele me deu o e-mail dele!!! – Thayane disse baixinho.

- Não me ê se deu bem! Você viu aquele amiguinho da Lannes. Hot, né?

- Não tanto quanto o loirinho. Ele ainda vai ser meu. – Disse Thayane acessando o e-mail.

- Hain, o que eu vou escrever pra ele?

- Deixa em aberto e escreve pouca coisa. Homens gostam de mulheres misteriosas.

- Hum... Boa!

_Caro Jasper,_

_Qual é o seu telefone?_

**Na mesa da Lannes:**

- Essa aula é um tédio. – Lannes

- Você ainda não viu as outras.

- Você estuda aqui a quanto tempo? - Lannes puxou conversa.

- Há uns três anos. Meu pai é sócio de uma empresa automobilística, mas devido a um acidente ele ficou de cadeira de rodas.- Disse Jacob emendando um assunto no outro.

-Hum, Que pena. – Lannes olhou pra mesa sem graça.

- Mas ele ainda trabalha. Ele só ficou paralítico da cintura pra baixo.E o seu pai? Trabalha com que?

- Economia. Trabalha com várias empresas.

- Interessante. Mas acho melhor a gente restar atenção na aula porque o professor está olhando pra gente e uma bronca no primeiro dia de aula não seria legal.

- Ok!

Jasper entrou na sala de aula e fixou seu olhar em Thayane. Ela estava distraída conversando com Bárbara e mexendo nos cabelos. Jasper foi inundando por sentimentos que ele desconhecia e que jamais sentiu. A aura dela era diferente de todas as a outras, nem sua ex-namorada, pelo qual ele pensou que era loucamente apaixonado, tinha uma aura tão bela como essa. Ele estava encantado com a explosão de sentimentos que vinha de Thayane. O amor estava nascendo ali. E ninguém estava se dando conta. Ela por sua vez estava maravilhada com a beleza desumana de Jasper, ela sentia atração e um pouco mais por ele. Um pouco mais que ela demoraria um pouco para entender, mas que quando entendesse ficaria plena e feliz. Ela estava ficando apaixonada. Assim como a sua aura atraía Jasper. Jasper a atraía por tudo o que ele fazia, a maneira de andar, de falar, o seu cheiro, o seu olhar, sua pele... cada poro e célula existente em Jasper seduzia e clamava por ela. Uma coisa muito intensa para se sentir por alguns minutos. Quando Jasper passou por ela, ele lutou contra si mesmo, contra a vontade de atacá-la e matá-la ali mesmo e sugar todo seu doce sangue que parecia mais apetitoso em meio a tantos outros sangues.

Emmett até agora não tinha tirado da cabeça a imagem da coisa mais linda que ele já vira. Na verdade, pela sua natureza era uma comida andante sob duas pernas. Ela era tudo o que ele havia pedido a Deus durante todas essas décadas. Quando ele a viu passar pela primeira vez, sentiu algo que se seu coração ainda batesse, ele teria entrado em colapso. O olhar dela o encantou e ele faria tudo para vê-la novamente.

E o sinal bateu, cada uma foi para sua sala e era hora da Thayane sozinha e Bárbara e Lannes juntas.

**Volta as aulas. P/ Camilla e Elyssar.**

- Vamos sentar ali? – Camilla apontou para uma mesa.

- É né.

- Primeira aula de que? – Perguntou camilla

- Inglês.

- É foda. Ninguém merece.

- Com certeza.- elas pegaram o seus laptops. O de Elyssar era roxo e o da Camilla era rosa.

Edward entrou na sala no mesmo minuto em que Elyssar desviou o olhar o laptop para ver se o professor já tinha adentrado a sala. Ela parou e o seguiu com os olhos. Ele também manteve os olhos fixos manteve sua postura rígida e ereta. Sem respirar. O cheiro dela era muito inebriante para ele suporta.

Elyssar ficou encantada com a beleza dele. Ela sentiu admiração por ele. Ela se apaixonou a primeira vista, era muito mais intenso do que qualquer coisa que ela tivera sentido por qualquer outro garoto.

Edward se sentou na última mesa, da última fileira. Ele ficou num canto obscuro da sala e as pessoas certamente tinham medo dele. Ninguém sentou ao lado ou perto dele. Ele desperta os seus instintos mais submersos e selvagens de perigo, como se ele fosse um predador e você fosse uma presa. Aquele instinto que os homens da pré-história sentiam assim que achavam algum animal maior ou tamanho dele. Ele era misterioso. E perigoso.E sexy. Muuuuuuuuiiito sexy. Mas abafa.

- Elyssar? – Camilla catucou a amiga que estava paralisada.

- Oi! – Elyssar voltou do mundo da olhou envolta pela sala e viu o Edward.

- Para tudo! O TDB está na nossa sala. OMG! Elyssar pode se impressionar, você está com toda a razão, é muito gato. Só perde pro fortão da outra sala. Aqueles músculos... - Camilla suspirou.

- Ele é perfeito, não existe defeito nele.

- Fica com seu magrelinho que eu vou investir no MEU fortão.

A aula ocorreu normalmente, até que elas tiveram que se separar para próxima aula. Camilla teria ciências e Elyssar teria artes.

**Aula da Thayane:**

- Ai, Educação Física, ninguém merece. Nem vim com roupa pra isso! Humpf! –Thayane reclamava enquanto pegava suas coisas.

- Eu vou ter aula com ela, eu vou ter aula com ela! – Jasper só faltava dar pulinhos de alegria. Ele cantarolava incessantemente.

- Jasper se mata. Isso é muito gay. – Emmett não entendia a excitação de Jasper com a aula.

- Falou o rei purpurina. – Jasper desdenhou de Emmett.

- Boa sorte com a ruivinha. Fui. – Emmett seguiu para a aula de ciências.

Thayane foi para o pátio e se sentou na arquibancada onde outros alunos também estavam sentados. Ela estava em uma postura entediada esperando o professor chegar.

Jasper entrou no pátio e o cheiro de sua amada invadiu suas narinas, a obrigando-o a para de respirar. Se ele tivesse um coração, estaria a mil agora. Sentou um pouco afastado dos outros mais sempre observando ela. Ela também percebeu que ele chegou, seu cheiro era o mais fácil de reconhecer. Mesmo no meio de mais de dez pessoas e perfumes diferentes. Eles não trocaram olhares. O professor entrou e falou:

- Oi, meu nome é Ulisses e eu sou o professor de educação física de vocês. Hoje eu vou ver o condicionamento físico de vocês. Mas antes eu gostaria de saber o nome de cada um vocês. – Ele foi apontando e cada um disse seu nome.

- E antes que me pergunte, a escola disponibilizou roupas especiais para a pratica de esporte. No final de cada aula as roupas deveram ser colocadas no "buraco" de roupa suja. Vejo vocês daqui a dez minutos.

Thayane adorou a roupa do colégio pois a calça realçava seu bumbum e a blusa era larguinha.

- Hoje faremos uma atividade de basquete para ver o desenvolvimento de vocês. Primeiros 25 minutos para os meninos e vai intercalando até o fim da aula. - As meninas se sentaram no banco.

- Oi, meu nome é Nicole e o seu? – uma menina muito simpática abordou Thayane.

- Meu nome é Thayane.- disse um pouco tímida.

- Ser aluna nova é difícil, estudo aqui a dois anos. Esse é o meu terceiro.

- Hum... As pessoas daqui são legais?

- São. Bem deixa eu te apresentar a cada uma delas. Essa é a Naomi, a mais popular, aquela é Kimberly, seguidora fiel, Melanie,despojada e muito estilosa, Samantha, a nerd fashion, Ashley, maior inimiga da Naomi, Chloe,a estranha, Kelly,a artista, Mariah,a desejada. Os meninos são Josh, do time de pólo aquático, Derick, o maior torcedor que já foi do time, Nick, outro que também faz parte do time de pólo, Freud, o nerd, David, o gênio da internet um dos mais descolados do colégio, Dustin que também faz parte do time de pólo aquático, Justin, o ator mais cobiçado da escola e Jasper, o gato da família Cullen que particularmente é a família dos mais gatos da escola e provavelmente de toda cidade. Ele é misterioso, mas é lindo. É quieto e educado. O mais inteligente da turma. E eu sou a Nicole, integrante do jornal da escola. :)

- Prazer. É muito ruim ser nova e não conhecer ninguém.

- Oi, eu sou Naomi. Aquele dali é o meu namorado, Josh. – Josh acenou para ela. Naomi estava sentada do lado de Nicole, e dava para manter uma conversa com Thayane.

- Oi, eu sou Thayane.

- Oi, eu sou Kimberly. – Kimberly era uma menina de cabelos loiros e fazia babyliss para ter cabelos cacheados igual aos de Naomi, só que o cabelo de Naomi era naturalmente cacheado, dourado parecendo uma juba, dando a ela um ar de realeza. Kimberly imitava ela em tudo, e não sabia se valorizar.

- Vamos torcer pelos meninos. Vamos dar uma forcinha pro Jasper, ele está precisando.- Nicole disse essa segunda frase maliciosamente.

- Eu sou fiel ao meu namorado! – Naomi se pronunciou. – Mas quem sabe né? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

Os meninos estavam jogando muito bem. Jasper por ser vampiro estava arrasando com os outros, por mais que ele evitasse. Se bem que dessa vez ele não estava evitando tanto, pois queria impressionar sua amada. E ele fez uma cesta.

- Vai Jasper! Vai, vai, vai, Vai Jasper! – Jasper não agüentou e mandou um sorriso para a platéia. Elas suspiraram em uníssono. Ele lutava que contra o sorriso que insistia em seu rosto. Ele devia estar passando muito tempo com Emmett mesmo... Mas o que custa se mostrar só um pouquinho? Tinha uma eternidade de tédio mesmo. E então ele vez outra cesta digna de filme.

- UUUUllllllllll! Me dê J, para jooogar, Me dê um A, para animar. Me dê um S, de suuucesso. P E R. JASPER ! \õ/ - teve direito a pulinhos e tudo. As meninas se empolgaram e ele também, sempre mandava sorrisos e fazia o coração das meninas disparar, inclusive o de Thayane, que já batia por ele mesmo. Todos garotos estavam com ciúmes, mas fazer o que? Ele era lindo, tirava notas impecáveis, um exemplo de aluno. Não existia defeitos nele. Competir é inútil. No fim do jogo, todos que tentaram confrontar ele saíram com belos hematomas. Mas sabe como é homem, nem quando tá morrendo eles dão o braço a torcer, gostam de ficar com aquela pose de machões e por isso sempre se ferram. Nota: Mulheres são mais inteligentes. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Agora é a vez de vocês meninas.- elas se diviram em times. Thayane era uma ótima jogadora de basquete, já Chloe... Digamos, não era muito boa em esportes. Ela foi passara bola para Thayane só que com muita força para o pouco espaço em que ela se situavam, aí já viu, né! Thayane levou uma bolada na cara tão grande que chegou a cair no chão de bunda, que ficou dolorida depois da queda, e depois caiu deitada no chão até que as meninas e Jasper foram ver se ela estava bem.

- Você está bem? Me desculpe. Desculpe. – Chloe estava ajoelhada ao lado de Thayane, se desculpando em ordem frenética.

- Thayane, você está bem? – Nicole estava do outro lado de Thayane, abanando-a. Naomi estava agachada para ver se ela estava bem. Thayane via muito bem só que estava muito confuso, todo mundo falando na mesma hora, no mesmo tempo.

- Thayane? Está tudo bem com você? – E Jasper chegou com sua voz incrivelmente sexy e aveludada. Nada se comparava com aquela voz. Nem os sinos, nem o mais belo canto dos pássaros, nada se comparava a maravilhosa voz dele. Depois que ela escutou aquela voz, tudo no seu mundo voltou ao lugar certo, ela quase sorriu, mas quando lembrou que ela tinha pagado o mico do século, pensou em algo para dizer.

- Ai, eu não estou muito bem não. – ela colocou uma mão na cabeça em uma típica cena de drama queen. Ela fingia realmente bem, e apesar de sentir só sentir uma dor de cabeça devido a queda,um formigamento no rosto e um quadril todo dolorido ela tinha que fingir mais. O professor que deve ter se mancado que uma aluna dele se machucou foi lá ver.

- Ela se machucou? – ele perguntou para os que estavam lá.

- Acho que sim. – Jasper disse.

- Temos que leva-la a enfermaria. – o professor teve essa brilhante idéia.

- Deixa que eu levo. – Jasper pegou ela no colo, para ele, ela não pesava praticamente nada, era uma pluma. Todos ficaram impressionados com a força dele e Thayane adorou, ser carregada até a enfermaria. Desfilando pela escola, no colo dele. Do seu lindo amor. No caminho todo ela observava o rosto de seu anjo, um sorriso bobo alegre apaixonado, não saia do seu rosto. Jasper não queria correr rápido, estava realizando tudo o que ele mais sonhava nesses últimos minutos. Ter ela em seus braços. Não era da maneira que ele queria, mas já era de alguma maneira. Quando ele rapidamente olhou para a face dela e viu aquele lindo sorriso, ele queria eternizar aquilo é parar o tempo ali. Só para ver aquele rosto lindo com um lindo sorriso. Thayane nem se incomodava com o frio que saia dele, no primeiro toque dele fez ela se arrepiar todinha, mas depois que ele a tomou nos braços, ela gamou no friozinho que saia dele.O coração dela batia mais rápido, o estômago estranhou. Correntes elétricas passavam dele para ela e dela para ele. A pele quente dela aquecia ele. E Jasper adorava o calor dela. O bater do coração dela, mesmo que descompassado, era a mais bela das sinfonias para ele. Ela o olhava como se estivesse sendo carregado por um deus a caminho do céu ou do paraíso. Não queria sair dos braços dele, que era frio mais aquecia o coração dela. No colo dele, todas as dores e as preocupações não existiam. O mundo só tinha eles dois.

Mas como tudo o que é bom dura pouco, eles chegaram na enfermaria. Ele a deixou delicadamente em cima da maca da enfermaria e a enfermeira que devia ter uns 30 anos estava distraída lichando as unhas, parou e foi dar atenção ao belíssimo e fantástico rapaz que carregava uma menina provavelmente machucada.

- O que aconteceu? – a enfermeira que dava deliberadamente em cima de Jasper.

- Ela levou uma bolada na cabeça e caiu no chão. – a enfermeira se segurou para não rir.

Jasper mandou uma onda de preocupação na sala e a enfermeira parou rapidinho.

Thayane já tinha sentado na maca, suas dores já tinham aliviado um pouco.

- Já estou me sentindo melhor.

- Mas é bom nós examinar-mos. Deixa eu pegar uns equipamentos.

- Thayane, você já melhorou? – ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela. A maneira com que ele olhou para ela, com tanto carinho e ternura que ela ficou até envergonhada, e se perguntou e era merecedora daquilo tudo.

- Estou.- O toque do dedo dele fez ondas elétricas passaram de um para o outro. Ela sentiu o mesmo arrepio que ela tinha sentido antes.

A enfermeira chegou com uma maletinha e abriu do lado dela.

- Bem Não pisque o olho. – ela colocou aquela luz no olho da garota.

- Abra bem a boca. – ela colocou a luzinha dentro da garganta dela e examinou.

- Agora os ouvidos. – e lá foi a enfermeira e a luzinha dela. Examinou os ouvidos e terminou com a luzinha. Ela apertou levemente as têmporas da Thayane.

- Está sentindo alguma dor?

- Não.

- Você está bem. Mas está sentando alguma dor, em alguma parte do corpo?

- Eu tô com uma dor de cabeça e dor no quadril.

- Onde que você sente dor na cabeça?

- Aqui atrás onde bateu no chão. Mas não dói muito não.

- Eu vou te passar um analgésico. – ela pegou um comprimido e um copinho com água. – Tome. É um Dorflex. Se você sentir qualquer dor você vem imediatamente para a enfermaria e no fim da aula você passa aqui para dizer se correu tudo bem. – ela deu o comprimido na mão de Thayane, ela tomou e saiu da enfermaria. Eles foram andando e conversando.

- Obrigada mesmo por ter me trazido até a enfermaria.

- Não precisa agradecer. É uma obrigação. Jamais deixaria uma dama a própria sorte.

- Do mesmo jeito, obrigada. Não é qualquer um que me traria para a enfermaria e que me acompanharia.

- Quem disse que eu sou qualquer um?

- Não disse que você é qualquer um. Longe disso. O que você quer em trocar? Um carro esporte, uma lancha, tudo isso eu posso pagar, pra você.

- Não, não quero nada disso, assim você até me ofende. Você poderia me recompensar dando-me o prazer da sua bela companhia em um jantar. – Os olhinhos de Thayane brilharam de uma maneira incrível. Jasper sentia o maior amor do mundo, pois ele sentia o amor que saia dele e o encanto que saia dela.

- Quando? Onde?– Thayane falou tão rápido que parecia que ela estava desesperada. Ela parou no meio do corredor e o Jasper imediatamente parou também.

- Hum... Sexta-feira, as 20h00min, te pego na sua casa. – ele disse tão rápido quanto Thayane. Ele ainda finalizou com uma piscadinha. Thayane não se agüento nas pernas bambas. Repetiu inúmeras vezes em sua mente: "Não passe outro mico, você não é disso.".

Eles voltaram para quadra e foram se trocar.

**Aula da Camilla:**

- Aula de ciências, sozinha. Lonely, I'm miss lonely. I haved nobody, follow my own. – ela cantarolava aquela música do Akon. Pegou sua mochila rosa fashion e foi para uma outra sala.

Emmett ia sozinho e puxando toda atenção para si enquanto andava com a elegância típica dos vampiros, mesmo que tivesse o tamanho de um armário de 3 portas. Ele ia assobiando alguma músiquinha de filme.

Ela se sentou em uma carteira vazia e ficou ouvindo seu Iphone e olhando a janela, a outra cadeira estava vaga. Emmett entrou e quando viu aquela chance, praticamente piscando para ele, ele nem pensou né? Foi direto sentar ao lado dela.

- Oi! – ele deu um encantador sorriso.

- Oi. – Camilla abriu um olhão quando viu quem tinha sentado do lado dela. O cara mais gato que ela já viu na vida estava a menos de 40 cm dela. O coração dela começou a palpitar mais rápido, o estômago se contraiu, a luz de seus olhos acendeu, mesmo que nunca estivessem apagadas. Tirou imediatamente o fone do ouvido para poder ouvir a magnífica voz do lindo ser que estava a seu lado.

- Meu nome é Emmett, e o seu? – _"Calma, Camilla. Só o cara mais lindo do mundo está perguntando o seu nome e está sentado do seu lado. Respira, respira." _Por um momento ela se esqueceu de respirar e depois sua respiração ficou toda descompassada.

- Camilla.- ela disse com uma voz tão doce que parecia mel, com um sorriso bobo. Se bem que ela se derreteu tanto que podemos considerar que a voz dela virou mel. Emmett ficou encantado por ela e fez uma promessa mental faze-la feliz sempre que poder, nem que por um minuto.

- Gostou do colégio? – todo charme que Emmett sempre usava, escapava das palavras dele, e toda manha para conquista que ele tanto se orgulhava fugiu de jatinho dos pensamentos dele.

- Aham, principalmente das pessoas. – Camilla jogou um verde pra colher maduro. Emmett que não é bobo, só se faz de besta pra sobreviver, captou na hora.

- Exclusivamente pelas pessoas novas. –Emmett achou o seu charme, que estava tímido, e um pouco desaparecido.

- Gosta de ciências? – Camilla cortou um pouco o clima por que senão eles estariam se pegando antes da aula começar.

- Digamos, que eu tiro notas boas.

- Eu adoro ciências, mas acho a maior parte um tédio total.

- Também acho. O que você faz para acabar com o tédio?

- Rabisco e durmo. – era muito difícil ela conseguir mentir para o Emmett, ela nunca era assim, tão franca.

- Eu desenho. Quem dera se eu pudesse dormir.

- Insônia , né? Já tive isso, conheço um remedinho ótimo.

- É um tipo de insônia, mas até hoje não existe remédio.

- Que pena. Você estuda muito tempo aqui nessa escola? – ela mudou de assunto, pois parecia que ele sofria muito com essa "insônia".

- Desde o primeiro ano.

- Eu...

- Bom dia classe. – A professora chegou interrompendo a conversa.

- Vejo uma carinha nova na sala.- ninguém precisar ser um gênio pra adivinhar quem é.

- Bem, eu sou Louise, sua professora de ciências. Qual é o seu nome?

- Camilla.

- Da onde você veio?

- Brasil.

- Hum, muito interessante. Bem vinda ao Max Expector High School!- Camilla deu o sorrisinho pós-mico.

- Esse ano nós estudaremos o corpo humano. Bla,bla,bla. – e a professora começou com a aula.

- Você veio do Brasil? – Emmett estava impressionado, e descobriu a fonte de tanta beleza.

- Óbvio, ainda por cima do Rio de Janeiro. Você acha que eu, linda assim poderia ser americana. Humpf! Sem chances.

- Eu já desconfiava.

- Acho que não, meu querido. – ela fez um biquinho típico.

- Ah, é. _Minha querida, _você vai ver só! Bem Estados Unidos, não tem só gente feia. Eu sou um perfeito exemplo disso.

- Com certeza.

- Viu, todos sempre admitem no final. Mas agora vamos prestar atenção na aula que eu não quero queimar sua fita no primeiro dia de aula.

- Valeu.

Ficaram durante 10 minutos prestando atenção no que a professora estava falando, mas o tédio falou mais alto do que o interesse em estudar.

- Vamos conversar! O que tem de bom nessa cantina? – Camilla já foi logo puxando assunto.

- Ah, sei la. Hambúrguer e batata frita.

- Hey, exigi muito sacrifício para manter esse corpinho lindo, meu bem, eu não vou me afogar nos fast foods, só porque aqui não tem uma opção saudável de comida.

- Tem salada para as neuróticas como você. Fazer o que né, nem todos têm o corpo naturalmente gostoso como o meu.

- Ouch, eu sou naturalmente bela sim, só que eu não posso me descuidar. Senão eu fico igual a uma balofa. – ela deu um empurrão nele com a mão, os dedinhos dela se estalaram. Ela deu um empurrão em uma montanha de aço.

- Ai, doeu.

- Deixa eu ver.- Emmett estava preocupado, nada poderia acontecer com a sua bonequinha de porcelana. Ele estendeu os dedos dela em cima da mão dele. Vários arrepios passaram no corpo de Camilla, o toque gelado dele, fazia uma energia passar pelo corpo dela. Emmett por sua vez estava adorando a pele dela que queimava em sua mão gélida, ela estava gostando também, só que isso era uma sensação desconhecida para ela, e como todo ser humano, ela tinha medo do desconhecido. Parte dela queria ficar com ele, segurar a mão dele e nunca mais largar, outra parte quase que insignificante tinha que se afastar dele, achava ele um risco, um perigo; recolheu a mão dela, por medo e vergonha, ela pegou a mão dolorida e ficou massageando, sempre olhando para a carteira. Ele pensando no que tinha feito de errado, também encarava a carteira só que sem graça. A melhor coisa que ele pensou em dizer foi:

- Me desculpe. – ela ficou tão comovida com a pureza de suas palavras que voltou a encará-lo.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Você não fez nada de errado. Eu é que sou meio... maluca. – ela disse com toda a sinceridade. Ele tirou rapidamente o olhar da carteira. Ele não deixaria ninguém falar mal de Camilla, nem ela mesma.

- Que isso. Você não é maluca. Você é completamente normal. Eu é que sou, esquisito.

- Você não é esquisito, você é maravilhoso. – a verdade escapou tão rápida pela boca de Camilla que ela nem teve como controlar. Ela corou de maneira que através de sua pele negra dava para se ver nitidamente. A vergonha a dominava e em sua cabeça esse pensamentos reinavam _: "Porque eu disse isso? Merda, merda,merda, mil vezes merda!"_ Os olhos de Emmett brilharam, pela primeira vez depois que se transformou em vampiro, alguém disse que ele era maravilhoso. Sim, todas as pessoas diziam que ele era maravilhoso, mas ninguém dizia com sentimento e ninguém nunca tinha vergonha de dizer. Nem sua ex-namorada, pela qual ele dedicou bastante tempo de seus 94 anos, nunca disse isso para ele. Agora ele venerava mais e mais Camilla, uma menina aquele só conhecia por 80 minutos, mas a amava como se conhecesse ela por toda sua existência, isso era o amor, ele sentia um carinho e ficar perto dela, para ele, era a melhor coisa do mundo. Ele foi feliz pela primeira vez. Mesmo que ele sempre fosse o mais alegre da família. Camilla estava nas nuvens. Apesar da vergonha temporária, ela estava bem como nunca estive antes. Ela achou seu amor. E inconscientemente ela sabia que ele também a amava. Eles eram almas gêmeas. Nascidos um para o outro. Mesmo que em épocas diferentes.

- Você fica tão linda corada. – Sentiu altas revelações em sala de aula, né? Emmett segurou o queixo dela e se seu coração ainda batesse estaria a milhões, porque a mil é pouco. O coração dela bateu mais rápido que conseguia, de uma maneira que até doía dentro do peito. Ela sentia o sangue pulsando no rosto dela e o calor infernal. Ela não agüentou e sorriu com o comentário. Um belo sorriso que mostrava até seus dentes bem cuidados. Ele se controlava para não ataca-la, era muito sangue reunido em um só lugar. E os rostos se aproximavam devargarinho, eles olhavam um o rosto do outro, e estavam se preparando para o próximo passo que seria fechar os olhos até que:

- Bom, Sr. Cullen . Creio que você está ajudando a nossa nova aluna a se relacionar no nosso colégio. Certo. – ele rapidamente fingiu que estava soprando um cisco do olho dela, mas foi um sopro muito leve,como uma leve brisa de inverno, pois ele era tão forte que o sopro poderia furar o olho dela ou congelar o olho dela deixando-a cega. Ela era uma bonequinha de cristal, e poderia quebrar a qualquer hora a qualquer momento.

- Tava tirando um cisco do olho dela.- ele deu um sorriso que a professora se esqueceu até do que ia falar. Camilla ficou coçando o olho freneticamente.

- É verdade, é verdade. – Camilla estava P-U-T-A com a professora, quando mais teria uma chance dessas? AAAAAAAARRR...

- Que bom que você ajudou a sua parceira. Vocês ficaram juntos pelo resto do ano.

- AH É! – Camilla deu um grito, seu olho parou de coçar, e se abriram ainda mais. Ela estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Todo mundo da sala olhava ela, mas ninguém sentiu vontade de rir, ou porque estava encantada demais com o Emmett, ou estava com medo do Emmett, ou por que entendia completamente ela, e faria o mesmo se estivesse no mesmo lugar. A professora até riu um pouquinho e disse:

- É sim.

- Uau. – ela disse baixinho, mas de qualquer jeito Emmett acabaria escutando.

- Vamos ficar em boa companhia o ano todo. – Emmett disse no ouvido de Camilla, causando arrepios nela. Ela mordeu os lábios.

- Queridos alunos, vocês já devem ter recebido o meu e-mail com o conteúdo. Hoje após o recreio eu começarei uma introdução no assunto e vocês terão que escrever um texto sobre o que é importante nós estudarmos esse ano. É para entregar hoje.

- Já no primeiro dia de aula ela já coloca dever, deve ser um docinho de pessoa. Pra não dizer ao contrário. – Camilla comentou pro Emmett.

- Você ainda não viu nada, ainda bem que estou aqui pra te ajudar. – modéstia simplesmente não era uma qualidade do Emmett.

E o sinal bateu.

- A aula passou tão rápido. – Camilla disse se levantando da cadeira.

- O que é bom, dura pouco.

- Fato.

- Quer se sentar comigo hoje no recreio? – ele perguntou esperançoso, Camilla queria ficar com ele, mas também queria ficar com as amigas dela. Até que juntou o útil ao agradável.

- Bem, eu vou sentar com as minhas amigas... – Emmett já estava perdendo as esperanças. – mas você poderia se sentar com a gente. O que você acha? – Camilla estava certa que ele ia dizer não.

-Tá bom! Te vejo no recreio. – Emmett não ia perder a chance de mostrar o palhaço interior dele. Ainda mais com platéia nova. Os irmãos dele já estavam cansados o suficiente de canudos no nariz. E de carinha feitas com ketchup. Camilla quase deu pulos de alegria, mas deixaria para fazer isso dentro do banheiro sem ninguém vendo.

E assim terminou a aula de ciência.

**Aula da Bárbara e Lannes:**

- Que gato que sentou ao seu lado, hein. Me apresenta. – Bárbara disse indo pra sala em que teria aula de artes.

- Ih, sai fora. Ele já é meu.

- Hum, ficou metida só porque senta com gato.

- Eu posso, você não pode. – Lannes mexeu a cabeça igual ao Fat Family.

- É né, fazer o que. O mundo é cruel comigo, um desses num cai na minha rede. – Bárbara não sabia o que esperava ela.

- É aula de que? – Lannes perguntou.

- Artes, com o professor... Que nome feio! Quem dá um nome desses pra uma criança? – Bárbara disse horrorizada com o nome.

- Tem doido pra tudo. – Lannes já tinha se convencido disso.

Edward passou por elas e foi em direção ao banheiro. Bárbara começou com tapinhas leves pra chamar a atenção de Lannes e depois a força dos tapas aumentaram e começaram a doer em Lannes.

- Que foi! Porque você tá me espancando? – Ela disse olhando pra Bárbara.

- Ele... Passou... Por... Aqui... – Bárbara estava totalmente hipnotizada com sua paixão segunda vista. Não conseguia nem raciocinar direito. Ela precisava demais. É igual uma pessoa que experimenta chocolate pela primeira vez, ou alguma droga, fica viciada precisando demais, só para sobreviver. Ela precisava de outra dose de Edward, e que não fosse homeopática. Ela viu, amou e quis mais. Ela precisava dele para sobreviver. Seu cheiro, seu _**ser**_. _"Fudeu! Me apaixonei. E ainda por cima pelo mais gato da escola, tipo: nem tenho chances." _

- Ele quem? Porra. – Lannes estava mexendo no celular enquanto Bárbara estava batendo no braço dela até doer.

- OMG! OMG! O... O... O... – Bárbara nem conseguia falar, gaguejava sua voz tremia.

- É melhor você entrar, você não está bem. – Lannes empurrou Bárbara pra dentro da sala e viu Jacob com uma cadeira vaga. _"HÁ, ela que fique sozinha, eu não vou perder o gato de maneira alguma." _Largou o braço de Bárbara e foi se sentar do lado de Jacob.

- Nossa que coincidência! – Lannes chegou toda alegre.

- Não existem coincidências. – disse com um sorrateiro sorriso no rosto.

- Deve ser o destino.

- É pode ser.

Bárbara estava ultrajada por ter sido largada na sala sozinha, mas assim que viu Jacob ela entendeu os motivos dela. Foi se sentarem uma mesa vaga do lado da mesa da Lannes.

Edward entrou na sala de aula e recuperado do choque de achar um dos sangues mais irresistíveis que já sentiu na sua existência, ele se depara com outro sangue muito atrativo, mas esse por sua vez era mais atrativo do que o outro, usando todas suas forças para se controlar, ele olhou pelas mesas e achou a origem do sangue. Uma menina simples e bonita que reclamava da vida sentada em uma mesa com espaço vago. Ela olhava para o quadro com certo tédio até observa quem estava parado bem na frente da sala de aula. Ele percebeu que ela se impressionou por ele, porque ele também se impressionou por ela. Logo assim que ele a viu, se sentiu estranho e se seu coração ainda batesse estaria doendo de tanto bater. Tudo envolta dela era mais colorido, tinha mais vida. Tudo o que Edward queria. Uma_ vida_. Ele a olhava com certo fascínio e por esse pouco tempo de alguns segundos, já sentia necessidade de ficar perto dela, de ver o seu sorriso. Um dos mais humanos dos sentimentos aflorava em seu ser. _O amor._ Mas tudo na sua cabeça era muito confuso, muito revolto. Pode até ser porque ele foi imortalizado em seus 17 anos, na adolescência, uma das fases mais criticas do desenvolvimento. Mas também porque boa parte dessa maré revolta que existia em sua mente era seu instinto de vampiro pedindo pra que ele sugasse o sangue delas duas agora, nesse exato instante, para não deixar essa oportunidade passar. Outro lado da sua mente queria preserva o máximo a vida de Bárbara. Como se ela fosse um tesouro, dos mais preciosos e frágeis e que com qualquer coisa, poderia se quebrar, como se fosse uma bonequinha de cristal, cravejada de diamantes. E mais ou menos a favor desse outro lado, existia a parte de sua mente que queria ficar o mais perto o possível de Bárbara, como se a distancia dela pudesse matá-lo, dizima-lo, tortura-lo. Mas se estivesse perto dela, o seu lado mais vampiro poderia desabrochar, entrando em crise com o lado que quer a proteção dela.

Resumindo, sua mente estava uma confusão sem fim. Edward ficou pensando, debatendo-se mentalmente se iria ou não se sentar ao lado dela. O tempo passou e ele ficou lá em pé, parado. Como uma estátua perfeita, em puro mármore, em imagem e semelhança a um deus grego.

Bárbara estava encantada com ele. Seus pensamentos eram como ele ficaria sem camisa, como ele ficaria pelado, como ele falava com as pessoas, como ele tomava banho. E fazendo outras coisas que eu prefiro nem comentar.

- Bom dia meus queridos alunos! – o professor de artes chegou, chegando.

Edward praticamente deu um pulo de susto, tanto com o grito, quanto com o pensamento nada inocente do professor em relação a sua pessoa.

O professor chegou com vários materiais artísticos, bem espalhafatosos.

Edward rapidamente sentou ao lado e Bárbara automaticamente, como por impulso, sem pensar.

- Oi! – Bárbara disse toda simpática, com seu melhor sorriso, e balançando o cabelo para o lado.

- Oi. – ele disse com um sorriso rápido. Por dentro estava radiante com aquele belo sorriso dela. E de como o cabelo dela se movia e caia delicadamente na lateral de sua como ela fica mais corada e consequentemente mais irresistível, quando ele olhava diretamente para os seus olhos. Os seus olhos. O tom mais lindo de chocolate que ele havia visto. De todos os olhos castanhos que ele já tinha visto na vida, aqueles seriam os quais que ele jamais se esqueceria, nem em uma multidão de olhares.

Nem precisa dizer que Bárbara estava encantada, totalmente de quatro por ele, né!?

- Tudo bem? – Bárbara estava fazendo uma voz sexy que funcionou muito bem com Edward.

- Sim, e com você? – Edward estava se sentindo o mesmo garoto de 17 anos imaturo e inexperiente de 109 anos atrás.

- Tudo. – Bárbara não sabia o que dizer, só queria olhar para ele. E, olhar para ele, não era bem a melhor forma de ser lembrar o que dizer. Ela analisava cada centímetro do corpo dele. Ela esquadrou com os olhos todas as partes expostas sua face. E magia foi feita assim que ela chegou ao olhar dele. Ele estava olhando para a mão dele em cima da mesa, mas estava consciente de que ela estava o olhando. E ele caiu no erro de olhar para ela. E foi a troca de olhar mais significativa da vida de cada um. A troca de olhar deles foi tão intensa que se fosse transformada em energia, daria para abastecer New York. O castanho de Bárbara era profundo, misterioso, sensual, inocente e o dourado de Edward era o dourado de um felino que atraia sua presa, era uma coisa sedutora e o mesmo tempo estava tão brilhante com o sol, o dourado do sol, parecia que uma imensidão existia em seus olhos, e que por mais claros que eles ficassem, você jamais conseguiria ver o que existe por trás deles. Se os olhos são a portas da alma, já eram para eles estarem com o branco dos olhos vermelhos, pois suas almas estavam extasiadas e viciadas um no outro.

**Na mesa de Lannes:**

- Você tem quantos anos? – Lannes perguntou para não cair no tedioso silêncio.

- 16.

- Nossa, nem parece. Você é tão... musculoso, encorpado, alto. Parece que você tem 20 anos.

- Então quer dizer que eu tenho cara de repetente. –ele disse com aquele drama de mentirinha.

- Não. Mas você não tem o físico de um garoto de 16 anos.

- Eu sou adiantado. Um pequeno pródigo. – ele deu um sorriso de lado lindo com a cabeça erguida.

- E você tem quantos anos?

- 17. Não sou nenhuma menina pródiga. Sou normal igual todos os outros.

- Quem disse que você não é especial? –ele olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Ninguém. Mas eu não acredito que eu tenha algo que me diferencia dos demais. Além, de, ser bem mais inteligente e descolada que os demais.

- Viu, de qualquer jeito você é especial. Basta olhar no fundo seus olhos. – Jacob estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu braço, mostrando os seus evidentes músculos e observando Lannes. Ele brinca com os cachinhos do cabelo da Lannes, de alguma forma isso o lembrava da mãe dele. Vai entender.

Ah, já ia me esquecendo do sorriso que se estampou no rosto de Lannes, iluminando todo seu rosto.

O professor apareceu e começou a explicar a matéria, eles obrigados a prestar atenção.

- Esse ano, acho que teremos um passeio para o Louvre! – a sala toda se exaltou, até Edward e Bárbara se desconectaram.

- Adoro o Louvre. Já foi? – Jacob perguntou.

- Num gosto muito de museu. É muito... vejamos... velho. – Lannes não era muito fã de museu.

- Menina sem cultura.

- Hey!

- Mas você vai nesse passeio?

- Depende de quem for. – Uau, nessa ela jogou um verde pra colher maduro.

- Se você for, eu vou.

- Eu já tô lá!

**Na mesa da Bárbara e do Edward:**

- Gosta do Louvre? – Bárbara falou para não ficar aquele silencio chato.

- Aham, já fui lá várias vezes. – Na verdade milhões, tanto que já sabia de cor todas as obras que tinha lá, mas ele não seria maluco de dizer isso, pra não a assustar Bárbara. Tudo que ele falava para ela era minimalistamente dosado para não assusta-la. Ele mantia a sua bonequinha de cristal dentro de um casulo de titânio.

- Eu já fui a França só que minhas amigas não gostam muito de ir a museus, então eu ia as compras. – Edward sempre achou as humanas supérfluas, inclusive às ricas. Elas só pensavam em comprar, humilhar os outros, e conseguir o garoto mais gato da escola/mais disputado/amor da vida delas. Dificilmente ele achava uma menina que realmente se interessasse pelas coisas que o mundo tem a oferecer. Como ele mesmo dizia, as que não viviam a vidinha de Los Angeles. Bárbara se interessava pelas coisas do mundo, gostava de saber da história das coisas. Ele ficou encantado com a forma simples e sincera com que Bárbara dizia as coisas. E no pouco que viu em sua nebulosa mente, não era nada parecida com o que ele tinha visto nas cabeças dessas menininhas bobas e iludidas. Até agora Bárbara era seu grande enigma. Não sabia se a amava ou se era o vampirismo que fazia dela seu supremo objeto de desejo. Não sabia se os instintos estavam invadindo o lado racional de sua cabeça fazendo com que aproximação de Bárbara fosse necessária como o ar e a água dos humanos. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que está perto era bom pra ele e parecia ser bom pra ela, a vida dela corria grande risco, pelo seu sangue irresistível em que o Edward tinha que lutar com si mesmo para não ataca-la. E o maior desafio de todos. A mente de Bárbara. Ele como todo leitor de mentes, tinha total sabedoria dos pensamentos das cabeças ao redor dele. Mas a mente dela era nebulosa, ele não sabia se era porque toda vez que ele via ela ele ficava encantado demais que nem conseguia escutar os pensamentos, ou se ela tinha uma certa magia em torno dela em que tudo que ele escutava era filtrado. Tudo que saia dela eram palavras perdidas, as vezes formavam frases ou as vezes eram totalmente sem nexo. Porém nada era certo com ela, só a certeza de que ele encontrara o ser mais perfeito de toda a sua existência.

- Hum. Quem gostava muito de ir as compras era minha ex-cunhada. – Alice (ex-cunhada) e ele tinham uma conexão muito grande, como se fossem irmãos conversavam por telepatia, mentalmente. Depois do ocorrido com seu irmão ela ficou tão arrasada, não queria a se prender a nada que lembrasse-o. Ledo engano, não sabia que quando se está apaixonada TUDO lembra o seu amado. Nem preciso dizer que ela ficou arrasada, definitivamente no fundo do poço.

Bárbara ficou com uma ponta de ciúme de Edward, qualquer menção de mulher pela boca dele, já era sinal de perigo pra ela, por mais que ela não fosse ciumenta, quando se arruma um gato educado, lindo, inteligente, rico e super gente boa você tem que ser agarra e não soltar nunca. Tá, só em caso de morte. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Que legal. – ela deixou o tom bem ácido sair da boca dela. Ela mesmo se impressionou como ela podia ser tão ciumenta com um cara que ela conheceu a tão pouco tempo. Ela contou até dez e começou a falar sobre assuntos felizes.

- Você tem irmãos? – ela já desconfiava de quem fosse mas não pagaria o mico de se precipitar.

- Tenho. Se lembra daqueles meninos que estavam no pátio comigo? – Essa realmente vai ficar pra história.

- Ah, sim! Eles. Vocês nem se parecem. – Ela se arrependeu lindamente por ser linguaruda.

- Nós somos adotados. Sabe, o doutor Cullen? Ele é o nosso pai. – _"Nossa pra ter filhos tão lindos assim, esse deve ser um tchutchuco."_

- Eu sou nova na cidade, nem sabia que aqui tinha hospital. – Ela deu um sorriso sem graça depois de perceber o que tinha dito. Definitivamente essa foi uma das coisas mais idiota que Bárbara já disse. Que espécie de lugar não tem um hospital? Mas é como diz Sprite: O amor nos deixa idiota. E no caso dela, muito.

- Não se preocupe, logo você conhecerá tudo dessa cidade. Aqui nem é tão grande. – ele disse com aquele ar de cem anos atrás. Bárbara ficou impressionada. Ela deu um sorriso acanhando que fez o Edward se derreter todo.

- Agora, cada um com sua dupla irá fazer uma frase sobre o que é arte para você.- Nem preciso dizer que quem disse isso foi o professor.

**Na mesa da Lannes:**

**- **O que é arte pra você ? – Jacob perguntou e Lannes fez uma cara de "comofas". – Eu preciso saber a sua opinião. – Jacob insistia igual a uma criança teimosa

- Ah, sei lá! O ato de fazer obras de arte. – Lannes falou do jeito bem sei lá e o Jacob fez uma cara de "Não é nada disso". Era incrível a sintonia entre eles dois. Os gestos, as caras e bocas que eles faziam para se expressar eram no mínimo cômicos. Às vezes parecia que eles eram um dos únicos seres que conseguia se comunicarem sem dizer uma palavra. Eles dois eram incríveis. As verdadeiras metades da laranja. Jacob estava realmente gostando dela. E ela, já estava na dele.

- Lannes, eu sei que você é capaz de,mais do que isso. – Jacob falou de brincadeira mais no fundo era sério, e ela captou o recado.

- Ai, tá bom. – Lannes jamais resistiria aqueles olhinhos castanhos apertadinhos. Noossa, até nisso eles eram parecidos. Os olhos dos dois eram castanhos e apertadinhos. Imagina como seriam os filhos deles? Moreninhos de cabelo preto e liso com os olhos apertados e castanhos, Um monte de indiozinhos! Own que fofo! Tá, abafa. Voltando a história.

- Bem, arte é uma forma que cada um usa para se retratar ou retratar algo.

- Essa foi muuiito profunda. É isso que eu espero de você, coisas geniais.

- Obrigada. – Não há quem não fique sem jeito com esses elogios um após o outro. A maneira meiga com que Jacob falava com Lannes, fazia ela se derreter mais e ela estava com ele, ela se sentia a mais felizes criaturas, ele a deixava com um bom astral, deixava ela pra cima. Ela ficava animada, feliz. Ele a deixava como se ela fosse a lâmpada e ele fosse a energia. Os dois sozinhos não brilham, mais quando os dois estão juntos, fazem uma luz que pode ser enxergada a distância. Ela não conseguia se ver longe dele e ele sabia que as horas seriam muito longas sem a presença dela.

- Posso copiar o que você disse?

- Eu sei que você é capaz de algo muito melhor do que isso. – Lannes disse de todo coração.

- Acho que jamais conseguirei ser melhor do que você. – o coração de Lannes acelerou, seu estomago se contraiu, seu corpo estremeceu por dentro. Ela não sabia porque seu corpo reagiu dessa maneira tão inesperada. Mas sempre que ela estava com ele, ela se sentia nas nuvens. Não conseguiu achar as palavras para agradecer. Para fazer ele se sentir tão bem quanto ela se sentia ao lado dele. Mal sabia ela que ele estava tão mexido quanto ela. O máximo que ela conseguiu foi um sorriso, mas não um sorriso qualquer, era um sorriso farol, daqueles que ilumina a longa distância, era o famoso sorriso colgate com direito a todos os dentes. Jacob se gamou todinho pelo belíssimo sorriso de Lannes.

- Já terminaram? - o professor falou virado e olhando para Jacob como se Lannes não existisse. Monly se perdia todinha por aqueles músculos morenos, nossa! Pena que aquele aluno não dava bola pra ele.

Lannes que não era boba nem nada sentiu logo que aquele cavalo é égua e estava dando em cima de seu macho.

- Sim, NÓS já terminamos. – ela deu bastante ênfase para o nós, sendo assim que o professor seria obrigado a olhar pra ela.

- Muito bem. – Monly deu um sorriso safadinho pra Jacob que fingia nem está vendo o professor na frente dele. O rosto de Jacob estava muito quente. Ele estava na verdadeira situação de saia justa! O professor tomou um semancol e foi para outra mesa.

- Deixa que eu te protejo. – se inclinou para dizer isso a Jacob.

- Mas quem tem te proteger sou eu. – Jacob estava indignado.

- Bobinho.

- Quero saber mais sobre você. Que tipo de música você gosta?

- Hip-Hop, R&B, Pop Rock. Tudo que der na telha! Contanto que seja bom.

- E a sua cor predileta?

- Eu gosto de todas as cores. Não tenho uma preferida. Só não gosto de cinza.

- Eu também não. – Jacob estava impressionado como todas as coisas que ele gostava ela gostava também. Eles eram muito iguais no sentindo de gostos.

- O que você gosta de fazer?

- Ouvir música, navegar na internet, jogar Wii. Coisas que adolescentes normais fazem.

- Eu também faço isso. Mas eu adoro praticar esporte. E sou particular bom nisso. Graças aos meus músculos. – ele inclinou o braço para ela ver aqueles braços musculosos, gostosos, sarados, morenos, tá parei! A babinha tava quase escorrendo da boca dela.

- Eu também sou muito boa com esportes. Especialmente em futsal e handball. E em judô também.

- Eu sou melhor com basquete e hipismo.

- Legal. – Lannes disse imaginando ele com aquele blusão de basquete todo suado quicando a bola. Ou então ele com aquele capacete com uma blusa pólo vermelha apertadinha realçando os seus evidentes músculos. _"Esse homem me mata!"_

Jacob já tinha conquistado o coração de Lannes a tempos. Desde que ele chegou com aquele sorriso, aquele jeitinho todo meigo dele de falar com a Lannes e o jeito fofo que ele agia, ela se apaixonou. De vez. Gamou total. Jacob também estava totalmente, irrevogavelmente, incondicionalmente e loucamente apaixonado por ela. Queria segui-la pra onde que fosse, e só de pensar na possibilidade de ficar longe dela já era uma tortura. Tudo que ele fizesse teria que deixa-la feliz. Mas, o que fazer? Ele não sabia o que fazer pra deixá-la mais feliz. E também para cantá-la e conseguir ficar com ela. O que ele mais queria é te-la como namorada. Esse era o objetivo de vida dele. Namorar ela. Casar com ela. Ter filhos com ela. Ser feliz com ela. E faze-la feliz. Se ele não conseguisse faze-la feliz nada mais importava. Se ela estiver feliz, nada mais importa. Nem se casar, nem namorar, nem ter filhos. Nada disso Importava. O que importa é que ela esteja feliz. Se ela fosse feliz, ele seria o cara mais feliz do mundo. O resto só são conseqüências da felicidade.

O professor juntou suas coisas mais ninguém prestou atenção. Só Edward que olhou pro seu relógio.

- Já vai acabar a aula. Então até o recreio. – Edward mandou uma pequena indireta por trás de suas palavras gentis.

- Até. – Bárbara arrumou suas coisas e Edward fez o mesmo.

- Aceita passar o recreio comigo? – Jacob perguntou com aqueles olhos castanhos esperançosos e brilhantes.

- Já é. – Lannes estava em êxtase.

**A aula da Elyssar:**

- Ai essa mochila é um saco! – Disse ela indo a direção contaria a de Camilla e mexendo em sua mochila/carregador de bugigangas. Foi até o pc mais próximo pra ver qual seria sua próxima aula. Matemática.

Elyssar entrou na sala, mas não sem antes tropeçar no mini degrauzinho insignificante.

Todas as mesas estavam ocupadas, algumas com duas pessoas e outras com cadeiras vagas. Ela se sentou ao lado de uma menina simpática com cabelos cacheados castanhos escuros e olhos verdes.

- Oi. – Elyssar disse ao se sentar ao lado dela.

- Oi, qual o seu nome?- a menina com carinha de anjo perguntou.

- Elyssar e o seu?

- Angel. – Elyssar era muito tímida pra puxar assunto então virou pra frente e abriu seu Mac book roxo.

- Você é uma das novas alunas brasileiras?

- Sou.

- Não parece. – É aquela velha visão que eles têm do Brasil. Eles acham que toda brasileira tem que ser morena, saber sambar e ser, bem você já sabe o que. E que se é homem tem que ser moreno, saber sambar, jogar futebol e ser, bem você também já sabe o que.

- É, nem toda brasileira é morena. _"Desinformada." _

- E eu também tenho descendência árabe. – Angel ergueu as sobrancelhas, não esperava isso.

- Hum, muito interessante. Vou te apresentar as minhas amigas.

- Hayley, essa daqui é a Elyssar, aluna nova. – a menina de cabelos vermelhos (pintados) se virou.

- Oi. – Elyssar disse com um sorriso tímido.

- Oi. – Hayley disse simpática.

- Essa daqui é a Avril.- Angel disse cutucando as costas de uma menina loira que tinha uma mecha de cabelo rosa.

- Oi, Elyssar. – Avril disse fingindo, muito mal, ser simpática.

- Oi.

- Bem, agora que você já sabe quem são minhas amigas, vamos conversar. Por que você se mudou pra cá?

- Por causa do trabalho do meu pai e da minha mãe. – Angel não sabia por que as mães trabalhavam. Pelo menos a sua só sabia ser perua, passava o dia todo fazendo compras, no cabeleleiro, ou outras coisas que envolvessem a sua imagem 'social'.

- Como era sua vida no Brasil?

- Normal. Baladas, shoppings, internet, e muita zoação. Só isso. O de sempre. Só que em uma temperatura bem mais quentinha.

- Eu pensei que os Estados Unidos fosse diferente do Brasil. – Angel só não falou que achava melhor.

- Bem, só é diferente no termo de belas paisagens, população bem mais educada e bonita. Poluição bem menor do que aqui e respeito aos outros países. Realmente o Brasil é bem diferente dos Estados Unidos. – Elyssar sabia mostra o orgulho pelo seu país. E ela sabia muito bem onde Angel queria chegar. Angel ficou toda sem graça.

A professora entrou na sala.

- Bom dia, meu nome é Grace. Antes de tudo eu fiquei muito feliz com a minha turma, muito feliz porque todos passaram. Agora nessa aula teremos uma modificação. Bem, eu andei fazendo uma pesquisa e descobri que meninos e meninas quando junto tem melhor desempenho do quando estão separados. Então a aula de hoje será meninas com meninos. – Grace adorava aulas experimentais. Sempre era uma maneira alternativa de dar aula e todos a preferiam por causa disso.

- Eu vou dar 3 minutos para escolherem seus parceiros ou parceiras. – Ninguém mal se mexeu.

- Eu não tô mandado vocês escolherem alguém pra namorar. E pra fazer um trabalho. O tempo está passando. Se vocês não escolherem, escolho eu.

Aí, começou aquela agitação. Angel já tinha um alvo. Henrick, um mexicano pra lá de _caliente_. O sonho escolar, ótimas notas, um corpinho invejável, popularidade absurda, super gente boa e pegador. Um dos amigos de infância de Jacob.

Angel já ia chamar ele, só que ele foi mais rápido.

- Elyssar, quer fazer trabalho comigo? – Elyssar que não é boba nem nada, viu aquele morenásso sarado, lindo e gostoso e nem pensou duas vezes. Só que Angel não ia deixar barato.

- Elyssar já tem dupla.- Angel disse evidentemente querendo afastar Elyssar do seu amor. Tá, ela só queria ficar com ele porque ele era popular, lindo e tirava ótimas notas, ela estava tentando ficar com ele desde a 8ª série só que ele nunca deu muita bola pra ela.

- Eu não, eu tô sozinha. Claro que eu posso fazer o trabalho com você. – Elyssar já disse indo em direção a ele.

- Senta aqui. – Henrick puxou a cadeira pra Elyssar poder sentar.

- Oi, qual o seu nome?

- Henrick, e o seu é Elyssar.

- Aham.

- Você é aluna nova. – isso não foi uma pergunta. Os meninos sempre se sentiram atraídos pela beleza de Elyssar, era algo, assim, inexplicável. Ela não era feia, mas também não era uma Adriana Lima. A beleza asiática dela era... cativante. Os olhos grandes castanhos e expressivos, pele bem branca, lábios pequenos e desenhados levemente carnudos. Cabelo liso e castanho médio que vinha até um pouco abaixo da cintura.

Um sorriso foi a resposta. Quando Angel viu que eles estavam se dando bem, só faltou explodir de raiva. Sua pele de porcelana estava parecendo um tomate maduro de tão vermelho.

- Angel fica calma. – Avril tentou acalma-la. – Depois você se vinga dela no _blog._ – Pior do que Angel, só Avril. Esse blog era a desgraçada do colégio, mas tarde eu explicarei melhor ele.

- Vocês têm que mostrar como se faz o valor de PI. Molezinha pra vocês não?

- Você sabe o que é o valor de PI? – Henrick perguntou.

- Dã. Quem ainda não aprendeu isso. – Ela sabia que o PI era 3,14 , mas não disse isso para não dar uma de Nerd no primeiro dia de aula.

- Pensei que você era só bonitinha. – nossa ela ficou toda sem graça depois disso.

- Existe conteúdo nessa cabecinha aqui. – ela apontou para o crânio e deu um sorriso. _"Por que eu disse essa bobagem." _Ele riu, mas não foi de zoação. Ele riu porque tinha entendido a piadinha dela. A cada risada que Angel escutava alimentava a raiva dela.

- Vamos fazer logo esse dever. – ele disse parando de rir.

- Tá, eu posso desenhar? – Elyssar pediu para mostrar sua inteligência.

- Primeiro as damas. – Obrigada – Elyssar deu outro sorrisinho sem graça.

- Só que minha letra não é muito bonita, você pode escrever ? – ela disso com aqueles olhos grandes e castanhos parecendo um anime.

- Claro, baby. – Elyssar começou a desenhar em uma folha de papel oficio que ele deu pra ela.

- Pronto acabei. – Ela entregou a folha pra ele.

Henrick todo concentrado escrevendo e Elyssar estava observando a sala, ou melhor os alunos. Pelo visual ela já sabia definir o perfil de cada.

- Ricky, não vai nos apresentar a sua nova amiguinha. – Disse o menino de óculos, mais com jeito despojado. Cabelo curto e bagunçadinho, roupas modernas, só óculos dava o ar de geek.

- Okay Matt, você conseguiu me atrapalhar. Essa é a Elyssar.

- Oi, qual é o seu nome? – Elyssar já tinha mandando a timidez pro lixo.

- Matthews, pode me chamar de Matt.

- Ok. – Matthews estava sentado do lado de Elyssar e na frente dela também estava outro amigo Ricky, bem ele tinha muitos amigos isso era comum.

- Oh da frente qual é o seu nome? – o garoto que estava sentado na sua frente se apontou e Elyssar acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Alejandro **[N/A:** Pronuncia-se Alerrandro**]**, e o seu?

- Elyssar, tudo bem?

- Tudo. Você é aluna nova, né?

- Sou.

- Então você é uma das meninas novas que vieram do Brasil. – Matt que estava prestando atenção na conversa se manifestou.

Elyssar fez que sim.

- Nossa, nem parece. – Alguém tinha que fazer esse comentário. E dessa vez foi Alejandro.

- É porque meus pais são árabes.

- Ah sim. Bem, meus pais são americanos mesmo. Sabe esse Macbook? – Matt apontou pro MacBook da Elyssar

- Sei.

- Foi meu pai que ajudou a projetar. Ele trabalha projetando notebooks, computadores e eletrônicos em geral. – Matthews tinha muito orgulho de ser filho de um nerd milionário. Queria ser o mesmo quando crescesse.

- Hum. Legal.

- Você mora aqui em Rainytown a quanto tempo? – Alejandro perguntou pra se entrosar mais.

- Na verdade eu cheguei ontem.

- Se quiser ser apresentada a cidade, estamos aí.

- Obrigada.

- Terminei. – Henrick deu quase um grito de satisfação.

- Ok, vou entregar a professora. – Elyssar pegou o papel e foi a mesa da professora.

**Conversa dos meninos: **

- Gostosinha essa daí, né. – disse matthews pra Henrick.

- É brasileira, né! – Henrick disse como se fosse a coisa mais "dã" do mundo.

- Será que ela dá mole pra gente? – Matt refletiu.

- Já tá dando. – Alejandro disse com toda a certeza do mundo.

Elyssar chegou na mesa e viu eles conversando sobre algo que ela inocentemente nem fazia idéia.

- Oi, Alejandro chama ela por favor. – Elyssar queria conversar com alguém que não tivesse um cromossomo Y.

- Rhonda.

- Rhonda, eu me chamo Elyssar.

- Oi. – Rhonda tinha um dos biótipos nerd usava óculos, aparelho, roupas feias,era tímida, mas quando começava a falar tinha mais de mil histórias, e todas muito interessantes.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo e, e com você?

- Tudo.

- Nossa, estão impressionada com o desempenho de vocês, não pensei que vocês seriam tão eficientes. Bem vocês ainda têm 10 minutos de aula, podem conversar, mas baixinho.

- Elyssar, quarta-feira a gente vai se encontrar lá na IceCoffe Vicks, Tipo vai ser um reencontro entre amigos, todo mundo da turma do ano passado vai, quer ir? – Matt chamou

- Claro! Quando e que horas?

- No IceCoffe Vicks, sabe onde que é?

- Não. – Elyssar sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu posso te buscar.

- Eu também. – Alejandro era limpa-trilhos, pegava tudo que vinha, não sobrava uma.

- Er, eu moro em Rainvill.

- Eu também. - Rainvill era um tipo de bairro com jeito de condomínio, casas lindas e luxuosas, até as casas dos empregados eram enormes. Carrões importados, jardins deslumbrantes, crianças alegres brincando e andando de bicicleta nos parques, babás levando bebês para passear e tomar sol, mulheres perfeitas com maridos perfeitos e filhos perfeitos, com casas perfeitas e carros perfeitos. Era isso que pensava quem passava por lá, mas mal sabiam que a história de RainVill tem estrupos,assassinatos, espancamentos, sexo, drogas e rock'n'roll. Tá me empolguei. Não tinha rock'n'roll. A avenida principal era cercada por belas casas e arvores que faziam uma vista perfeita, as ruas sempre tinham nome de celebridades importantes. Rua Madonna, Rua Marlyn Monroe, Rua Mick Jagger, Rua John Lennon, Rua Tina Turner, entre outras. Vide Mulheres Perfeitas.

- Você mora em que rua?

- Num sei. Amanhã eu descubro.

- Eu moro na Mick Jagger. - Matthew disse

- Rhonda, você vai?

- Eu não fui convidada.

- Claro que foi, você vai comigo. Tem algum problema ? – elyssar perguntou totalmente inocente.

- Não, pode levar quem você quiser. – Disse Ricky, crente que já tinha a vitória em suas mãos.

O sinal bateu, Elyssar guardou suas coisas com pressa e saiu da sala doida pra contar que já tinha um programa com a galera. Foi pro banheiro.

* * *

**Hi peoples!  
Essa cap foi relativamente grande em comparação ao primeiro, fiquei betando por 1 hora.**

**Bem, agora que eu vou realizar meu sonho,responder reviews *.* **

**Tod Chan: _Sim, eu só tenho 13. Brigada, são esseselogios que fazem a minha vida mais feliz *-* é, essa era a intenção, inovar. Eu ão gosto mto de Ed&Bells pq acho eles um casal mto enjoadinho. Nada contra, eu até leio algumas fics Ed&Bella, mas isso é raro. Thanks, Bjuxx._**

**Miih...Cullen : _Bem eu acho que esse cap já respondeu suas perguntas. Que bom que você amou essas poderosas, elas vão gostar de saber disso. Bjuxx_**

**Marydf Evans Cullen****: _Que bom que você me deu essa chance. E eu não desperdicei! É verdade, essa humildade... dá até pena. Quem sabe daqui um tempo vc não compra um? É, não basta ser bonita e ter dinheiro, tem que ter um vamnpiro tbm!Eu cansei do biotipo de mocinha, pobrinha que sempre se dá mal e do meio do nada cai o prícinpe encantado em sua vida. Bem, eles apareceram. Bjuxx, sucesso !_**

**Bem, você que teve paz, amor e paciência pra ler a fic, que tal deixar uma reviewzinha com sua opinião ? ;) Aproveita que é de graça! :***

**Bjuxxx**


End file.
